Forloren
by zealousgirl
Summary: (Updated Jan 20) - Neither of them could have predicted the outcome of the mission of first contact...
1. Bliss

Disclaimer: I only borrow these characters for my own amusement - not for profit. Unfortunately, they are currently the property of Paramount.  
  
Author's note: I posted a few chapters of this story under a different title but when I re-read it on ff.net, I felt that it lacked UMMPH! so decided to take it off and re-vamp it. I think that the plot I have in my head is quite original, so really want to see this fruition.  
  
Be forewarned that this may turn out to be an epic (ie lots of chapters) so please be patient.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FORLOREN  
  
Middle English from Old English, past participle of forlEosan - to lose  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1 - BLISS  
  
She stood next to a marble statue in a garden filled with gold and red flowers. Her porcelain features were in sharp contrast to the onyx color of her hair. The wisps that framed her face blew with the light breeze, as did her white, iridescent dress - her appearance was almost ethereal. A sliver of a smile could be seen as she watched him come towards her.  
  
He took her hands in his, and looked down at her. His piercing eyes focused on her perfect features. He smiled back at her.  
  
She shivered slightly in response. Taking a deep breath in and then blowing it out slowly, she regained her composure and waited for the next step in the ceremony.  
  
A small gathering of people stood in a semi-circle to one side. An elderly man, clothed in a burgundy cloak, stood in front of the couple. He held a tattered book in his hands, and read a passage, in a low mumble. When he was done, he gave a deep bow, and stepped back a few meters.  
  
The younger man bowed in return and then restored his attention to her. He smiled again. Then, leaning in, he gave her a kiss.  
  
She relaxed in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. When they separated, she gave him a more genuine smile. She accepted his arm, as he directed them towards the gazebo that had been decorated with fresh flowers and ribbons for this special occasion. They were starting their lives together. . . .  
  
***********************  
  
Unobserved, another man had watched the entire ceremony from behind one of the many monuments of the elaborate garden. He had been prepared to fight for her. But when he saw how happy she looked, he had reconsidered. But what was the most difficult for him was to see them kiss. It was then that he finally realized that he had lost her - his heart was breaking.  
  
With shoulders hunched, he walked slowly in the opposite direction, resisting the urge to look back at the happy couple. He decided that he would leave at that very moment, and picked up his pace, eventually to a blinding run. The heavy beating of his heart seemed to intensify the agony that he was feeling. His eyes welled and his vision started to blur.  
  
The shuttlepod was hidden behind the hill. He somehow found his way, and was now sitting at the helm. He could not recall how he had gotten there; all he could remember was how she seemed to have melted in her lover's arms. Catching his breath, he leaned back in his chair.  
  
How had this happened? And what was he going to tell everyone?  
  
He reflected on the events of the last 2 ½ weeks, hoping that somehow it had all been a dream. But he knew that it was real. Unable to hold it in any longer, he let the tears flow. Grabbing his head in his hands he leaned over, allowing for its weight to be balanced by his elbows on his thighs.  
  
Unfortunately, in his haste to leave, his professionalism had wavered and he failed to notice that he had been followed. He was not alone in the shuttlepod.  
  
The intruder stood in the doorway, motionless. He watched as the normally composed Brit rocked back and forth in his seat, and listened as he lamented, "Hoshi, Hoshi, Hoshi. . . ."  
  
TBC. . . .  
  
A/N: I know this may be a bit of a teaser, but I think I need to start posting this one now and see how it is received in order to motivate myself to continue. I am trying my hand at a bit of angst. So how am I doing??? 


	2. The Assignment

CHAPTER 2 - THE ASSIGNMENT  
  
~2 ½ weeks earlier~  
  
She had been obviously waiting for him. When he had entered his quarters, he was startled to discover a small form curled up on his bed. She looked so peaceful. He gingerly brushed the black hair from her face so that he could discern her Asian features.  
  
She opened her eyes, and gave him a sweet smile. "Hi."  
  
He pulled her up, towards him. He paused for a few seconds and looked deeply into her eyes; then, he took her into his arms, and brought her mouth to his. When they broke apart, he gazed into her eyes, and whispered, "Hi to you, too."-  
  
- His reverie was interrupted when she leaned back in her chair and turned to look in his direction. Malcolm quickly glanced down, and pretended to be engrossed in whatever was displayed on his console at the bridge tactical station. He hoped that she had not noticed that he had been secretly observing her, and silently berated himself for being distracted - albeit pleasantly distracted.  
  
Hoshi had been immersed in her current assignment - translating another alien language. After many hours of tinkering with the Universal Translator, she was finally successful when she entered an ingenuous algorithm, which resolved the difficulty in enunciating the dominant guttural sound of the language. A large smile signaled her satisfaction.  
  
She scanned the bridge, in the hopes that someone had noticed her triumph. Hoshi had caught Malcolm looking at her in her peripheral vision, but when she turned to meet his eye, he had already returned to reading data from the console in front of him.  
  
The remaining bridge crew had not noticed her elation either. Travis sat at the helm, staring absent-mindedly into space. T'pol stood at her station, completing the monthly efficiency reports. Trip had just entered the turbolift, after conferring with T'pol on upgrade plans for the warp nacelles. The captain was holed up in his ready room, having just received a transmission from Starfleet headquarters.  
  
As if on cue, Captain Archer now entered the bridge. His smile rivaled that of Hoshi's. Pointing to her and to Malcolm, he cheerfully announced, "Ensign. Lieutenant. You are going on a very exciting away mission." He then retreated to his ready room.  
  
With no planets in sight and nothing on the long range sensors, they gave each other puzzled looks. Then, both stood and followed their captain.  
  
*********************  
  
Archer sat with his feet up on his desk, hands behind his head and torso leaning back in his chair. He looked like someone with a secret he was dying to share. "Please. Have a seat."  
  
They complied. Hoshi shifted in her seat - uneasiness growing at the prospect of another away mission. Malcolm, on the other hand, sat very still and very straight.  
  
"At ease, Lieutenant," Archer chuckled. He was always amused by the way his armory officer was so 'by the book'. "I bet you are both wondering what this is all about."  
  
"Yes, sir," they answered in unison.  
  
"I have just received a communiqué from Admiral Forrest. We are currently negotiating a treaty with the planet of Bathos. Apparently, your talents, Hoshi, have become legendary, and you have been specifically requested for first contact."  
  
"Way to go Ensign." Malcolm gave her a quick smile and a gentle congratulatory punch in the arm.  
  
Archer continued, "You have already been sent some information on them. They need help programming their UT's for the English and Vulcan language. Hopefully, you will be able to set up our UT within the next few days."  
  
Proudly, Hoshi replied, "Captain, I have just completed the programming. The UT should work just fine."  
  
"Excellent." Archer's decision to bring Hoshi on this maiden voyage was once again validated. "They have also asked for you to set up a few classes on language basics for a few of their high-ranking officials."  
  
"Excuse me, sir," Malcolm interjected. "Why am I to accompany the Ensign?" Knowing what his talents were, he supposed that this mission carried potential risk. Obviously, he could be of little service to Hoshi in the classroom.  
  
"Well, this treaty may involve a military alliance. You are to assess their capabilities, as well as advise them on Starfleet protocols." Archer stifled his laughter as he observed that Malcolm had straightened even more in his seat (if that were possible) upon hearing the words 'military alliance'. "Your presence has also been specifically requested."  
  
"Way to go, Lieutenant." Hoshi reciprocated his earlier endorsement, as well as gave him a less-than-gentle punch in his arm.  
  
Rubbing his shoulder, he gave her an insincere scowl. "So, when are we to leave, sir?"  
  
"We are approximately 4 days from Bathos at warp 4. Enterprise will take you most of the way. Then you will have another half day trip in a shuttle. The Bathosans have requested only a small contingent participate in this first official visit." Archer's disappointment was evident. "We have been asked to investigate a nearby quasar. We'll be back to get you in about 2 weeks."  
  
"Two weeks, sir?" both asked in unison, again.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I've seen the itinerary, and you both will be too busy to miss us."  
  
Hoshi and Malcolm nodded in agreement.  
  
"You are dismissed." Watching them scramble out the door, Archer was pleased by their enthusiasm. 'I just hope that they don't get into any trouble.'  
  
TBC. . .  
  
A/N: I am going to have to build-up the plot somewhat before the action really starts so please be patient. The muse is rather flighty right now, as well. 


	3. Preparations

CHAPTER 3 - PREPARATIONS  
  
It was one day before they were to leave. Hoshi sat at a table, alone, in the messhall. She had discovered Bathosan mythology and was completely enraptured, even failing to notice others in the room as they came and went.  
  
"If no one's sitting there. . . ?"  
  
Hoshi looked up to find Ensign Cutler standing, with tray in hand, next to her table. A friendly smile urged Hoshi to invite her to sit. "Sure, Liz. I need a break anyway."  
  
"What were you reading?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just trying to learn everything that I can about this planet and its people. Did you know that they have a monarch, like England did up until the 21st century? It is purely a ceremonial title, though."  
  
Liz feigned interest. "So, do you think you'll get to dine at the castle?"  
  
"Well, actually, no. I don't expect any formal dinners or parties; it's not their way."  
  
"Too bad." Liz shot a glance in the direction of a table at the opposite end of the room. "You will just have to find other ways to entertain yourselves," she whispered, and then gave a wink.  
  
At that table, Malcolm and Trip sat next to each other. Malcolm's lips were taut, as he was obviously trying to maintain his composure. Also obvious was that Trip was teasing Malcolm about something. A familiar blush swelled in Malcolm's cheeks.  
  
Understanding Liz's insinuation, Hoshi attempted to refute. "You know that there is nothing going on between the 2 of us. I mean, we are barely even friends."  
  
Liz responded with a devilish grin. "Well, I would bet that he definitely would like for there to be much more." She stood up before Hoshi could reply. "I have to get to my shift. So, have fun. And don't do anything that I wouldn't. . . but do do what I would do." And with another wink and grin, she left.  
  
Hoshi reflected on their conversation. She did notice that he often stared at her when he thought she didn't notice. It was quite flattering, really. But he would never fraternize with subordinates - strictly speaking, that would be against Starfleet regulations. Brushing off these thoughts, she resumed her reading and was soon immersed in her work again.  
  
*********************  
  
For Malcolm, the days leading up to their departure were racked with problems. The weapons targeting system went mysteriously off-line. A 2-day exhaustive search revealed that a burnt-out power conduit was the culprit. This was easily repaired, but his nerves were now quite frayed. As well, during his absence, he had assigned Ensign Roberts to replace him on the bridge. Unfortunately an accident with a wire stripper resulted in a severed artery in his forearm, which necessitated urgent surgery and a full week off-duty. Malcolm had to adjust the roster, and was now leaving a much less experienced officer in charge.  
  
Most frustrating for him, though, was deciphering the tactical data he was asked to review on the Bathosans. He felt that something had been lost in the translation since it did not seem to add up. He had considered asking Hoshi for help, but knew that she was as busy as he was.  
  
One day before departure, he thought he had found solace in the messhall. With several PADDs laid out on the table in front of him, he tried to make sense of it all.  
  
Trip sauntered in, hoping to grab one of the last slices of freshly baked banana bread. Finding Malcolm sitting alone, he plopped down next to him, startling the usually cool, calm and collected lieutenant.  
  
"Oh! Commander. . . um. . . good evening." Malcolm sat up straight, regaining his habitual posture.  
  
"Hey. What are you readin'?"  
  
Malcolm pushed the PADD across the table.  
  
"Um. . . interesting?" Trip grinned, and raised an eyebrow. "Well, why are so lucky?"  
  
"Excuse me, sir. Lucky about what?"  
  
"Malcolm, it's Trip, remember?" He leaned in closer and said quietly, "Lucky to be going to a tropical paradise with the most beautiful woman on this ship."  
  
"You may go in my place if you wish," Malcolm replied, opting to ignore his ribbing. Despite this, familiar warmth was felt in his face.  
  
"Nah. Still feel a bit beat up from that last mission with T'pol. Anyway, it makes more sense for you to go."  
  
"I think it unwise for me to leave my post at this time."  
  
Trip chuckled and took a last bite of his banana bread. "Relax, Mal. We're just going to take pretty pictures of a star. It's not like that's going to attack us." He stood up from the table. "Well, I have to head. So, good luck. And, remember the ole saying - all work and no play makes -"  
  
"-a bleeding good officer!" Malcolm smiled proudly, as he felt he had finally had the last word.  
  
Trip just shrugged his shoulders and glanced in the direction of the opposite wall. Hoshi sat alone at a table, and appeared to be absorbed in her work. She did look up at that point and send Malcolm a friendly smile.  
  
Malcolm had not noticed that she was there. He averted her eyes, for fear of their betraying the subject of his latest conversation with Trip. Knowing that he would not be able to overcome the distraction, he gathered his belongings and sought refuge in his quarters.  
  
*****************  
  
TBC . . . 


	4. Departure

CHAPTER 4 - DEPARTURE  
  
Malcolm sat in his office reviewing the maintenance schedule he had set out for the armory, for the next 2 weeks. Glancing at the chronometer, he jumped up out of his seat. "Bloody hell!" With only 10 minutes to the planned departure, he had yet to pack. He bolted out of his office and ran to his quarters.  
  
With now only 5 minutes to spare, he jammed a few uniforms and some casual clothes into a dufflebag. As he jogged towards the lauchbay, he came to an abrupt stop. "Bugger!" He had forgotten to pack his toiletries. 'That would be all that I need. . . a fortnight without a toothbrush, or worse to have to ask Hoshi to borrow hers.' Resolving himself to being late, he ran back to his quarters.  
  
*****************  
  
Hoshi waited patiently for his arrival in the launchbay. She kept herself occupied by drumming her fingers on the railing.  
  
A swoosh of the doors signaled his arrival. He was disheveled and out of breath. His dufflebag was half open, and some of his clothes looked like they were trying to escape. "Sorry, Ensign. I lost track of the time."  
  
She acknowledged his apology with a nod. "Shall we go?"  
  
Slipping past her, Malcolm descended the stairs first and opened the hatch. He threw his bag inside and then turned to grab hers.  
  
"Thank you, but I have it, Lieutenant." She followed him into the craft and took her place at the console in the back.  
  
Malcolm sat at the helm. After entering the coordinates, he contacted the bridge for permission to depart.  
  
"Malcolm, Hoshi, I wish you luck." Archer's voice echoed in the small space. "Remember, you are the first humans to visit Bathos. I know you will make us all proud."  
  
With this encouragement, they started out on what was going to become a greater adventure than was anticipated.  
  
******************  
  
They sat in silence for the first leg of the journey. Hoshi worked on a glitch in the UT program. Malcolm continued his attempts to understand the information that he had on the Bathosan weapons.  
  
After 3 hours, his frustration was unbearable. "Ensign, could I ask you to review this for me?"  
  
"Malcolm, you should really call me Hoshi when we are alone. This could be a long 2 weeks." Crossing the short distance that separated them, she came to stand behind him. She leaned over his shoulder to read the data on his monitor. She failed to notice that her loose hair had fallen forward, and was now resting on his shoulder.  
  
Malcolm was startled by the tickle on his neck. When he twisted his head to investigate, he saw that her hair on his shoulder. It smelled so nice - like lavender. Its silkiness begged him to touch it. His eyes teared from not blinking.  
  
"Malcolm, this is full of glaring mistakes in the translation. You must have noticed this earlier." Hoshi was starting to feel slightly insulted, as she realized that he had not come to her sooner. She was about the broach this subject when she felt a slight pull of her hair. Looking down, her eyes widened with shock and she promptly stood straight -had he been stroking her hair?!  
  
Malcolm's eyes expressed a similar shock. He opened and closed his mouth several times, failing to make a sound, let alone an apology. Crimson mounted in his cheeks.  
  
She recognized his embarrassment while, in the meantime, was flattered by his attentions. Hoshi decided that it was best to pretend that nothing had happened. She took a seat next to him. "Well, Malcolm. There are many mistakes in these translations. Why don't we work on this, together."  
  
Seeing that she was not going to dwell on his actions, regardless of how inappropriate they were, his shoulders relaxed and he let out a quiet sigh. Eventually, his shyness dissipated as he was again in his element - weapons and tactics.  
  
******************  
  
TBC. . .  
  
A/N: Here's my attempt at bringing in a tiny shippage moment. I may change this later, when I can think of a better way to do this. I am posting this before I really feel I should, but I need some input as to where this should be going. I know how I want it to end, and I already know who she married and why. It's the in-between part that I am having difficulty with.  
  
Thanks to Lady Conqueror and Pookha for their comments. Pookha - your suggestions have been quite helpful.  
  
Also, I have decided to write a fanfic for the Trip/T'polers contest, so my muse has been occupied with that story. I will post it here after the contest is over.  
  
Constructive Feedback is greatly appreciated 


End file.
